


Running in circles, coming in tails

by endeni



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Blanket Permission, Gen, POV Female Character, Podfic Welcome, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endeni/pseuds/endeni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ro Laren, on Deep Space Nine after the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running in circles, coming in tails

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nickelmountain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/gifts).



Ro is patrolling the DS9 Promenade. She walks with her back straight, her chin up. After so much time she's in uniform again. A Bajoran one. Getting used to it is going to take her some time.  
She closed the circle. She came back to Bajor. ( _But Ro never knew Bajor, it was never her home._ ) She's working with Starfleet again ( _by their side but no longer one of them._ )  
She's in the Emissary's Station and they gave her the job that belonged to a Founder.  
Almost like stepping into a fairytale. ( _Except Ro doesn't believe in them any longer. And it's been such a long time since religion had place in her life._ )  
So many people are dead. Ro is still alive.  
She's full of grief and regrets. But that anger that defined her since she can remember... she lost that anger.  
Ro stops at a window to watch the wormhole ( _the Celestial Temple?_ ) flare open to let a ship through.


End file.
